Mentor
Mentors are warriors of a Clan who teach apprentices in the ways of a Clan warrior. They teach them how to hunt and fight for their Clan, the ways of the warrior code, and it's also up to them to make sure that their apprentice doesn't get in any trouble. At the end of their mentoring, their apprentice advances to a warrior. Process When a kit reaches six moons and becomes an apprentice, they are given a mentor. The mentor teaches them how to fight, hunt, patrol, familiarize them with the warrior code, and prepare them for life as a warrior. When a leader assigns a new apprentice to a mentor, they choose pairings based on seniority and whether or not the pair will be able to work together. Apprentices are rarely mentored by their own parents, as they would be too lenient on their children. However, there have been exceptions to this rule, like Shellheart mentoring Oakheart, though it was specifically requested by Rainflower, or Petalnose mentoring Sagenose, though this was because SkyClan was relatively new at the time and Leafstar had not realized the complications with Petalnose mentoring her son. Though it is common for an aunt or uncle to mentor their niece or nephew, such as Hollytuft mentoring her nephew Flipclaw, or Tigerheart mentoring his niece Sleekwhisker. It is also possible for grandparents to mentor their grandchildren, such as Brackenfur to Sorrelstripe, Nightcloud to Brindlewing, Scorchfur to Flaxfoot, or Lilyheart to Flamepaw. It is also possible for siblings to mentor each other, such as Whitewing mentoring her younger brother Dewnose, Poppyfrost mentoring Lilyheart, or Smokehaze and Brindlewing mentoring their younger sisters Applepaw and Woodpaw. Warriors are able to request a kit they would like to mentor, although this does not necessarily guarantee they will be chosen as a mentor to said kit once they reach six moons. A warrior will often watch a kit they hope to mentor, and become familiar with the particular kit. Warriors require certain qualities to be mentors - for instance, Bluestar refrained from giving the ThunderClan warrior Runningwind an apprentice, even though he was a senior warrior, because she thought he wouldn't have enough patience to train one. Another example is when Bluestar chose Tigerclaw to mentor Ravenpaw, because she thought that Tigerclaw's courage would help Ravenpaw be less timid. However, it does not matter how experienced a warrior is; when a cat is made a warrior, they can then be a mentor at any time. Such as Twigbranch and Finleap becoming mentors despite being warriors for only a short period of time beforehand. Oakfur, Stonewing, Wasptail, Sparkpelt, Larksong, Leafshade, Whorlpelt, Snaketooth, Firestar and Graystripe are also examples of this. While most cats will mentor two to three apprentices in their lifetime, there is no set number of apprentices a cat can mentor, with such cats as Rosepetal or Tawnypelt who have mentored a total of five. Leaders usually only train the deputy's kits and other kits of important heritage, like Bluestar mentoring Firestar, as he is the subject of an important prophecy. However, it is overall rare to see a leader mentoring an apprentice of their own, as they need to lead the Clan and likely cannot balance that and mentoring an apprentice. Special cases There are some things that can stop a kit or apprentice from becoming an apprentice or delay the apprenticeship. Known examples include: * Crookedpaw breaking his jaw and temporarily leaving the Clan. * Cinderpaw breaking her leg. * Whitepaw being blinded in one eye by a badger. * Twigpaw swapping between ThunderClan and SkyClan, resulting in her having to complete her training nearly three times. However, in many of these cases the apprentice or kit will either recover or train as a medicine cat apprentice. Both Cinderpelt and Jayfeather worked in the medicine den due to their ailments and were told they could not be warriors. Medicine cat apprentices are chosen by medicine cats, and unlike warrior apprentices, they remain apprentices even after receiving their full name, and continue to be until their mentor dies or retires. Unofficial mentors : Unofficial mentors essentially train a cat, albeit not officially by normal standards. Examples include: * Firestar training Brackenfur due to Graystripe constantly leaving camp. * Graystripe teaching Millie fighting skills and how to hunt. * Nettlesplash and Mintfur training Gravelnose, Fringewhisker, Palesky and Nectarsong in the ways of Clan life, and giving them apprentice names as well. Ceremony The mentor/apprentice ceremony goes like this: Leader:"(Mentor), it is now your time for an apprentice. You will be mentor to (Apprentice)." Mentor walks out of the crowd. Apprentice goes up to meet the mentor. Leader:"(Mentor), the whole Clan knows your (reasons to have an apprentice, such as courage or loyalty). Do your best to pass on these qualities on to (Apprentice)." There is some form of trustworthiness between the mentor and apprentice, such as touching noses. The mentor and apprentice walk off to start the mentoring. Mentors by book Note: Apprentices made during a book that are therefore not mentioned in the allegiances as apprentices are marked with an asterisk: * Note: If an apprentice is listed with a warrior name, that means that they had their warrior ceremony during that book and received that warrior name. In the Super Editions Tallstar's Revenge Yellowfang's Secret # Yellowfang decides to become a medicine cat, under Sagewhisker, after recovering from a battle. Crookedstar's Promise # Mentor not listed in the allegiances # After Brightsky moved to the Nursery Piketooth took over Graypaw's training Bluestar's Prophecy # Sunfall took over Bluestar's training when Stonepelt moved to the elders den. # Spottedleaf started her training as a warrior apprentice but later trained under Featherwhisker to be a medicine cat apprentice. Firestar's Quest # When Firestar and Sandstorm go on the journey to rebuild SkyClan, Dustpelt takes over as her mentor temporarily. # Mousefang and Oakpaw are Ancient SkyClan cats, who were seen in Firestar's visions of their journey from the forest. Note: No WindClan or RiverClan mentors and apprentices appeared by name in this book. SkyClan's Destiny Bramblestar's Storm Hawkwing's Journey Squirrelflight's Hope Note: No SkyClan, WindClan or RiverClan mentors and apprentices appeared by name in this book. In [[the Prophecies Begin|the Prophecies Begin]]'' arc'' Into the Wild # When Firepaw first came to ThunderClan he was not officially assigned a mentor, so Lionheart and Tigerclaw helped with his training until Bluestar accepted Firepaw as her apprentice. # Darkstripe took over Dustpaw's training after the death of Redtail. Note: No WindClan or RiverClan mentors and apprentices appeared by name in this book Fire and Ice # Cinderpaw was Fireheart's apprentice but an accident on the Thunderpath ended her warrior apprentice training Forest of Secrets # After an accident that crippled Cinderpelt forever, she became a Medicine Cat Apprentice under Yellowfang Rising Storm A Dangerous Path # Bluestar changed Brightpaw's name to Lostface after she was attacked by the dogs, thinking that she would die. # After Speckletail admitted that Snowkit was deaf, she tried to mentor him by herself with the help of Brackenfur. The Darkest Hour # After Darkstripe fed Sorrelkit deathberries and was banished from the Clan, Longtail took over her training. # After being harshly judged about her father, Tawnypaw left to go to ShadowClan thinking she could live a better life there. Her training was taken over by Oakfur in ShadowClan. # Cloudtail works with Brightheart training her to rely on just one eye and ear. She eventually becomes very good and is made a warrior. In The New Prophecy arc Midnight # Mothwing trained to become a warrior before she decided to become a medicine cat Moonrise Note: Sandstorm was listed as Sorrelpaw's mentor in the allegiances despite her becoming a warrior, Sorreltail, in Midnight Dawn Starlight # Leafpool receives her full name in this book, but remains Cinderpelt's apprentice Twilight # Leafpool receives her full name in this book, but remains Cinderpelt's apprentice, as that is the medicine cat tradition Note: No WindClan mentors and apprentices were mentioned by name in this book Sunset Note: No WindClan mentors and apprentices were mentioned by name in this book In the Power of Three arc The Sight # Hollypaw became Leafpool apprentice, but then decided to become a warrior apprentice, under Brackenfur. # Jaypaw became Brightheart apprentice but later decided to train as a medicine cat apprentice in place of Hollypaw Dark River Outcast Eclipse Long Shadows # Willowshine has received her full medicine cat name, but remains apprenticed to Mothwing Sunrise # Jayfeather now has his full medicine cat name, but is still listed as Leafpool's apprentice # Willowshine has received her full medicine cat name, but remains apprentice to Mothwing In the Omen of the Stars arc The Fourth Apprentice # Flametail received his full medicine cat name before this book, but he is still an apprentice to Littlecloud. Fading Echoes Night Whispers Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior Note: No ShadowClan mentors and apprentices were mentioned by name in this book The Last Hope In the A Vision of Shadows arc The Apprentice's Quest # Leafpool and Jayfeather became Alderpaw's mentors after he switched from a warrior apprentice to a medicine cat apprentice. Thunder and Shadow Shattered Sky Note: No ShadowClan mentors and apprentices were mentioned by name in this book. Darkest Night River of Fire The Raging Storm Note: No WindClan mentors and apprentices were mentioned by name in this book. In The Broken Code arc Lost Stars Note: No RiverClan mentors and apprentices were mentioned by name in this book Code of the Clans Battles of the Clans Note: No WindClan apprentices appear. In the Novellas Thunderstar's Echo Note: No ShadowClan, WindClan, RiverClan, or SkyClan mentors and apprentices were mentioned by name in this book. Category:Clan hierarchy